DEJANDO, REENCONTRANDO Y VIVIENDO
by RawrItsElly
Summary: Summary: El engaño, ¿Es la manera de ser feliz? Aun cuando no ames a lapersona engañada, ¿Sera eso lo correcto? Ella lo hizo, y jamas searrepintio.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Summary: Un novio que siempre vivirá en él corazón de bella y la oportunidad de volver a estar junto a él al mismo tiempo que hace realidad su más grande sueño**

**DEJANDO, REENCONTRANDO Y VIVIENDO**

Me encontraba con Jacob y mi cabeza podía estar en todo menos en que estaba con él. Como por ejemplo, que no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle que me iría a Dartmounth. Tan solo pensarlo me hacia sentir mal. No le podía decir la verdad, él me quería y algo así lo lastimaría mucho. _"Amor, ¿Recuerdas a Edward, mi Ex, del que te dije que nunca iba a poder superar? Pues fíjate que me consiguió una beca en Dartmounth solo para que este junto a él y no podía perder la oportunidad, así que acepte, además, nunca lo eh olvidado y lo sigo amando como el primer día._

Si, decirle eso o algo parecido a la realidad seria de verdad increíblemente cruel, y aunque era la verdad, amaba a Edward y aun que no sentía lo mismo por Jacob, por lo menos lo estimaba, y yo no era tan cruel como para lastimarlo así.

-¿Bella? ¡Bella! – sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos que la inundaban. Voltee hacia fuera y me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado, respire profundo y me prepare para lo que seguía.

-Jacob, ehm, tengo que hablar contigo, ¿Quieres pasar? – pregunte nerviosa, vi a Jacob fruncir el seño, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en el sillón-prácticamente lo obligue-después de ofrecerle un vaso de agua que fue rechazado. Volví a tomar aire.

-¿Qué es tan importante que hablemos, amor? – pregunto curioso. Una bocanada de aire más fue directa a mis pulmones.

-¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te hable de mi sueño de asistir a Dartmounth? – Asintió – pues me han comunicado que me he ganado una beca y que cuanto antes este allá, mejor será. – solté de golpe y sin contemplaciones.

Siempre había tenido ese sueño, desde el tiempo que en la secundaria nos pusieron a crear un escudo y que decidiéramos cuales eran nuestros sueños, esa meta nació en mí, y nunca jamás se pudo ir. Ahora estaba más que feliz de poder realizar ese sueño con Edward.

Jacob no hablaba ni decía nada, así que continué.

-Mi emoción fue tan grande que no pude rechazar la oferta. Jacob, en dos días me voy a Dartmounth.

Esperaba que me dijera cualquier cosa, que me dijera hasta de que me iba morir, que zapatos fueran lanzados a mi rostro, pero lo que nunca fui capaz de imaginar, fue que corriera hacia mi y me abrazaba mientras me decía que estaba muy feliz por mi. Mi desconcierto se fue a niveles extremos.

"_Isabella, eres una cruel sabandija sin escrúpulos que no se tienta el corazón. Él te ama y se alegra por ti y tu te iras con otro hombre"_ De poder ser capaz de desconectar mi conciencia de mi cerebro, ahora ya no viviría. Aun que sabía que dolía, tenía razón.

-Bella estoy tan feliz por ti, te amo, pero sabes que si eso te hace feliz, lo aceptare, además existen los medios de comunicación y fácilmente nos podremos comunicar. – tampoco me lo esperaba, si él suponía que yo lo amaba, no podría decirle que tendríamos que terminar.

"_Eres odiosa Isabella."_ Me repetía una y otra vez mi conciencia.

-Lo sé Jacob, pero aun así, quiero que me prometas algo. Si te enamoras o te relacionas con alguien mas, dímelo. No te preocupes por mí, lo comprenderé.

Él tenía derecho a su felicidad y estaba segura de que no era conmigo, así que tenia derecho de encontrarla en otra parte.

-Está bien pequeña te lo prometo. – pronuncio antes de dar un beso a mi frente y salir de casa.

_**Algunos meses más tarde…**_

Era increíble como aun después de los meses que llevaba con Edward, podía sentir como me llevaba hasta el limite exacto, justo hasta el punto donde me hacia estallar, como el contacto de su piel sobre la mía producía tantas sensaciones.

Me deje llevar mientras gritaba y me aferraba a él descontrolada por en intenso orgasmo que habíamos compartido.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are_

_Shaking as you´re sliding off your dress?_

Aun me encontraba aturdida por el excelente clima y el teléfono, ciertamente me molestaba.

-No lo con-contestes por fa-vor – pronuncio entre palabras entrecortadas aun por nuestro orgasmo. No estaba loca, y si contestaba ese teléfono me contradeciría, así que en mis planes ciertamente no estaba ello.

Repartió delicadas caricias y besos sobre mi cuello haciéndome estremecer. Si era cierto que acabábamos de terminar, y aun lo sentía flácido en mi interior, no podía evitar esas sensaciones. Era inevitable.

_And how I hope to God he was worth it._

_When the lights are dim and your heart_

_Is racing as your fingers touch your skin._

_I´ve got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you´ll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

El gruñido que salió de los labios de Edward me dijo que no estaba contento. Tampoco yo lo estaba, pero me fui imposible reír.

-Lo siento semental, tengo que contestar, mis oídos pican – le di un suave beso en los labios y me estire para tomar el teléfono del buro, me acomode nuevamente y conteste.

-¿Hola? – mi voz aun sonaba agitada, pero esperaba no se notase.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien? – casi pateo a Edward al percatarme de que la voz al otro lado era la de Jacob.

Edward me miro interrogante pero lo ignore y trate de concentrarme en el teléfono.

-Si, si, estoy bien solo que ¿Acabo de regresar de correr? – que idiota soy. Algo más estúpido no pudo haber salido de mi boca. Genial. Ahora tanto sexo me arruinaba el cerebro afectando a mis neuronas.

-Mmm ¡Oh! – En ningún momento me di cuenta de lo que Edward hacia hasta el punto que lo sentí introducir bruscamente un dedo en mi haciéndolo exquisitamente placentero. El gemido era imposible de contener.

-Bella, ¿En serio estas bien? – la voz de Jacob sonaba preocupada, pero no le podía contestar que si, cuando obviamente mis cuerdas vocales decían algo mas.

-Si estoy bien es solo que…me torcí el tobillo y duele – que estúpida era, pero pensando en que no me podía ver, solo podía pensar que era algo más creíble. El hecho de que el dedo de Edward hubiera aumentado el ritmo también hacia que mi cerebro no pudiera pensar correctamente.

-Esta bien, solo llamaba para decirte que necesito hablar contigo, ¿Crees que te puedas conectar para hablar por Messenger? – ¿Para eso me interrumpió? Tengo un amante increíble en mi cama y él quiere que hable con él, esto no me puede pasar a mí.

Di un respingo cuando saco su dedo, comencé a querer chillar por la falta de el, pero recordé que estaba en medio de una llamada, y aunque no recordaba correctamente que me había preguntado, trate de contestar oyendo la musical risa de mi acompañante al ver mi semblante.

-Bien, me conecto en un momento solo deja cambiarme de ropa – con esas palabras le colgué y gire mi cara hacia Edward.

-¿Quién era? – Pregunto burlón.

Estaba a punto de contestarle, pero el hecho de que sus labios se apoderaran de mí intensa y pasionalmente, fue lo que me hizo perder la cabeza.

-Ja-Jacob. Pero no importa, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo. – sonrió torcidamente y se posiciono nuevamente sobre mi llevándome al limite al mismo tiempo que él lo hacia.

-Te amo tanto – Conteste cuando me recargue contra su pecho.

-Yo también lo hago, demasiado. – Contesto besando mis cabellos.

-Jacob dijo que me conectara, que tenia que hablar conmigo. Lo hare y después me daré una ducha para poder irnos a la "sorpresita"– hice una mueca en mi rostro al pronunciar lo ultimo. Reamente odiaba las sorpresas. Vi claramente como un brillo destellaba en los ojos de Edward.

-Está bien mientras tanto yo me ducho, hum, se que debí decírtelo antes pero, Alice vendrá a ayudarte ya que ella sabe de que va la sorpresa. – Asentí confundida. Nada podría hacer contra esos dos.

No podía definir a Alice con otras palabras que: duende hiperactiva y mi mejor amiga.

Tome mi portátil y me conecte contactándome con Jacob inmediatamente.

_Hable con él y me sorprendí en gran manera cuando me confeso que había encontrado a alguien mas y que ella la llenaba por completo. Me alegre por él y se lo dije. Finalmente quedamos como amigos y en contarnos todo mas tarde. Por fin me sentía en paz con ese asunto._

Después de bañarme llego Alice, inmediatamente me enfundo en un vestido azul con altura por debajo de la rodilla, me hizo el cabello en rizos maquillándome muy levemente, y sin embargo, se podía ver perfecto. Lo que jamás espere fue que atara un pañuelo a mis ojos y se regodeara en ello, si lo último definitivamente era de esperarse.

"_Odio las supresas y para colmo estaré ciega, genial."_ Mi humor no podía estar peor en esos momentos.

_S_ubimos a su auto.-un porshe 911 turbo-Después de un rato, estaciono el auto quitándome el antifaz, allí se encontraba el dueño de mis pensamientos enfundado en un traje negro. No caí en cuanta de que nos encontrábamos en un restaurant hasta que vi como nos encontrábamos vestidos y la elegancia de los mismos. Solamente ahí me di cuenta del por que de Alice de enfundarme en un vestido tan hermoso y tanto esmero en arreglarme.

Pasamos la velada diciéndonos cuanto nos amábamos y dándonos besos demostrando lo mismo. Realmente lo amaba con todo mi corazón y no podía estar arrepentida de cualquier decisión tomada anteriormente. Al finalizar la cena, salimos del lugar y Edward me volvió a poner el pañuelo subiéndome a su _Volvo_ en el proceso. No me agrado, pero no me quedo otra opción.

Me sentía desesperada por no poder ver nada en el transcurso, pero después de muchos refunfuñamientos de mi parte, llegamos a un lugar, aun con el paño obre mis ojos, bajamos del auto y subimos a un ascensor. Después de caminar un poco, abrió una puerta.

-No te quites el pañuelo, por favor – Asentí al momento que sentía como soltaba mi cintura pero sin alejarse de mi. Había desarrollado una especie de radar que me decía cuando Edward estaba cerca de mí y cuando no. Era impresionante aun para mí.

-Ahora quítatelo – y así lo hice, Me lleve una sorpresa inmensa. A pesar de encontrarnos en nuestro apartamento. Éste se encontraba cubierto por pétalos de rosas rojas y velas aromáticas, pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue ver a Edward arrodillado frente de mi con una cajita de terciopelo negro entre sus dedos.

Mis rodillas temblaron.

-Se que tal vez es un poco acelerado pedirte esto, ya que a penas hace unos meses te tuve de regreso, pero no puedo más. – Para ese punto las lágrimas ya se habían arremolinado en mis ojos – Eres el amor de mi vida, la mujer que quiero sea la madre de mis hijos, mi amiga, mi amante, para mi no hay nadie igual… ¿Me harías el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa? – las lagrimas salieron a borbotones de mis ojos.

-¡Si Edward! ¡Claro que si!– me avente encima de él para besarlo. Entrelace mis dedos tras de su cabello y él correspondió a la intensidad.

Poco a poco las cosas se salieron de nuestro alcancé, solo caí en cuanta de ello cuando las manos de Edward ya estaban debajo de mi vestido. Sabía donde terminaría todo y fue tal como lo pensé. Es noche al igual que muchas otras, nos amamos sin prisas, sin urgencias, simplemente convirtiéndonos en uno solo, la única diferencia, fue que sellamos una promesa en ese acto tan perfecto, pero tan primitivo como el mismísimo cielo.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Hey como andan! pz aki yo con un nuevo shot qe me ayudo a hacer mi amiga Cath! & pz le pedii el graaaan favorzote de qe me ayude porqe luego me dicen vulgar ¬¬ & yo no esq sea vulgar solo qe era mi primera historia estaba nerviosa me excedi & no use las expresiones correctas & pz como me gusta mucho su forma de escribir le pedi el favor que me ayude a modificar este pequeño SHOT! que honestamente salio de un sueño que tuve :$ - & donde yo era Bella(6) & Muahaha ok ya me abstengo de detalles espero que les guste**

**El perfil de la bella & hermosa Cath! aqui en FF! es Cathyiiaz lean sus historias son muy buenas ^^**

**aaa sii & gracias por ponerme en sus favoritos por la historia de DEL INFIERNO AL CIELO & pz no he subido el primer capitulo porqe mi colaboradora no se ha contactado conmigo & ojala se contacte pronto & este muy bien ^^ & sin mas que decir por el momento me voy**

**Cmma:**

**Vampire Girl!**

**Kisses & Bites**


End file.
